His heart
by Yako-chan278
Summary: It hurt, it hurt, she had moaned. Her name, he had cried. "Onii-san!" She had called happily, before everything. Somewhat KaitoxKaiko.


**What am I doing writing a new story all over again aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa at least it'll be a one-shot. Oh well. :B**

**Enjoy. Don't read if you dun like Kaito/Kaiko~ But you still can, if you want, I guess, ehehe.**

**Edit 21/3: **Ooh, the layout changed. I changed Kaiko's birthday age, too.  
**Edit 23/3:** Fixed some review problems and Kaiko's age again... Ehehe.  
**Edit 28/3:** More fixes...

Reviews

**xxRiko Yuukixx**  
So did mine QQ;

**iKagamine**  
I... Sorry. D: But thank you!

**Sal the Happs Dude**  
Thank you. :) Yes, I guess it did come off somewhere, but, eh. I don't myself as much, you could say. (While my friends were breaking down after Servant of Evil finished, I was standing there like "Oh." wwww) Thank you, again~

* * *

"ONIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAN!" Kaiko yelled as she threw herself into Kaito's arms, hugging him tightly. Kaito almost dropped the ice-cream he was holding, but stumbled forward instead, pulling himself up before he dropped to the floor. "KaitokaitoKaitokaitoKaitokai toKaitokaitoKaitokaito!" She repeated again and again until he collected himself and grinned.

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna get me for my nineteenth birthday?" Kaiko asked excitedly, flapping her arms about. "I wanna know! I can't wait! Tell me now!"

Kaito blinked. "Ehh- Already? But that's still so long awa-"

He was cut short as Kaiko grabbed his scarf and shook him forward and backwards. "Oniii-saaaan, get me something really really really cool!" She started suggesting ideas rapidly. "Like a car! That can make it's own ice-cream! Or, or an ice-cream truck! With music, and, and, an ice-cream machine, and a giant ice-cream..."

She went on, and Kaito thought about his last birthday. She had knitted a brand-new scarf for him by hand, using a special synthetic cloth she stole from Crypton **((Djgskhdfj-))** and gave it to him. Although it had already been almost a year, the scarf was completely clean and still sparkling. And on the plus side, thanks to that special cloth, it was translucent - now he could cheat in pin the tail on the donkey!

"Ah!" Kaiko gasped suddenly and sunk to her knees, looking confused, pain in her eyes. Her arms were flung over her chest as she knelt on the ground, looking up at Kaito. He bent down next to her, holding out his hands, but she shook her head. "I... It hurts- I'm okay. I'll be okay." She pushed his hands away.

...

_I'm sorry. Maybe if-_

_-November 30th-_

...

"KAIKO!" She had heard him scream, tears down her arms, hands grasping hers. The world seemed cloudy, and every time she tried to open her eyes, to turn, to search and look into her brother's deep blue eyes, it hurt. It hurt everywhere, the pain slowly starting from her chest and spreading out to the rest of her body, where even her fingertips were numb with pain. It hurt.

"Please," she had heard him whisper, she saw the tears down his cheeks. Every now and then she would feel a jolt, something was moving her along. But something else was pulling her to stay.

"I'll be fine." She had thought, and so she had spoken. She held out her hand. "I'm going to be fine. Tell me I'm going to be fine."

"Oh my god." She felt pain lessen, before she was hit with another jolt, and wet tears streaking down her sleeves and onto her face. "Yes, yes, you'll be fine. Kaiko, please..." She saw his eyes, filled with more pain than hers. Wasn't she going to be fine? She was going to pull through, but the doubt on his face- He thought back.

...

_"Her heart is too weak to sustain her body," the doctor had said, looking at him pitifully. "She might not make it."_

_"There must be something we can do... Please... I..." He dropped to his knees and begged._

_The doctor looked down at him and finally said, after he had agreed "You are very brave."_

...

Oh, what she had to go through! Nobody could ever understand how it hurt, where it ached, and tears wetting her face. She couldn't bear it any longer. Why did she have to go through this? She didn't understand. Where was he? She wanted him to hold her hand and comfort her, tell her that she would be perfectly fine. To stroke her head, to pray. She had wished to lessen the pain so many times now, until she realized that wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted to be with him.

...

"AAAAAAAAH!" She had screamed, as red and black steamed her vision. She could no longer feel her heart beating, but she was breathing. What was going on? Why did she have to do this? She could feel herself slowly losing breath as she tried to hold on, try to keep reaching the light that had stood beside her.

But it was so hard. She tried to hold on, but the light in front of her grew dimmer, darker, looking sad. There was another light behind her, reaching out. It looked so beautiful... Maybe that was what she wanted.

Her body lifted up, she started to float towards the light. Another scream - was that her? Was her pain that immense? Now, she almost couldn't feel it. The light was so close, it was beautiful, as she held up her fingertips to touch it-

It turned dark.

...

"Kaiko."

Pain was still there.

But it didn't hurt. Had she...

"Kaiko, thank god."

"Ah! Kaaaiko!"

What? She sat up, feeling the pain pull her down again. But this was not the pain that had fought to claim her life. This was the pain that... Kaiko smiled. She was alive.

...

_If I had maybe taken care, then-_

_-December 11th-_

...

"Kaito!" Kaiko called, pushing the door open to his room. It was empty. Everything had been cleaned and dusted, the clothes and bed sheets were neatly folded, and the trash bin was empty of its usual ice-cream cones and tubs. "Kaito? Where are you?" When she had awoke at the hospital, everyone, Luka, Miku, Lenka, and everyone else, they had been crying tears of joy. But as they neared home, they became silent and distant.

Odd... She looked towards his bed. Kaito's scarf. She walked over and picked it up, the shimmering cloth unfolding in her hands. As it did, something fell from it. A piece of paper? She bent over to pick it up, and started to read.

The scarf fell to the floor, as did tears.

...

_Kaiko!_

_If you're reading this, that means you're all better, right? Hooray! :) I hope you're feeling all nice now, hehehe~ Oh, yeah! Do you remember, when you asked what I was gonna get you on your 19th birthday? I couldn't think of anything back then.. :( But I think I finally got you the perfect present! I guess I was just dumb back then, so I... I gave you this._

_I gave you my heart._

_Happy birthday!  
Kaito, your onii-san._

**-end-**

* * *

**Excuse me while I find some tissues to wipe my computer before it short-circuits from all the tears.**


End file.
